Antes de partir
by Mara Loneliness
Summary: YAOI Los dos años para el rencuentro de los Straw-hat estan por concluir, y Zoro se prepara para volver con sus nakamas, aunque este conciente de que en aquella isla se queda su corazon. MihawkxZoro


**Autora:** Mara Loneliness

**Categoría:** One Piece

**Pareja:** MihawkxZoro

**Tipo:** Yaoi (Relación homosexual explicita, si no te gusta no lo leas)

**Advertencia:** Lemon (Sexo explicito)

**Genero:** Romance

**Clasificación:** No menores de 17 años

**Status:** Concluido

**Notas del Fanfic:**

_ One Piece y todos sus personajes son propiedad de su autor, el grandioso Eiichiro Oda. Este material es expuesto sin ningún fin de lucro y para uso exclusivo de la promoción de los personajes y la serie mencionada._

**Notas de la autora:**

_Disfrutenlo!_

* * *

><p><em>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<em>

****Antes de Partir.****

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

* * *

><p>- No puedo creer que me tengan cocinando – murmuraba la chica de cabello rosa pastel mientras revolvía el estofado que tenía en el fuego -, después de todo, soy una invitada.<p>

Sus peculiares fantasmas revoloteaban de un lado a otro observando como la chica andaba de manera ansiosa. Ella cocinaba la mayoría de las veces, y aunque se quejaba todo el tiempo por ello, usualmente lo hacía sin que nadie se lo pidiera.

Aquel era uno de esos días; sin embargo había algo diferente que la hacía estar nerviosa y estresada.

Faltaba una semana para la fecha en la que se reunirían los Straw-hat.

Era algo inevitable, y lo había sabido todo el tiempo que estuvieron en aquella isla.

La hermosa joven, limpio el sudor de su frente que la manga de su blusa mientras continuaba con sus quehaceres. Como siempre, los hombres con los que vivía en aquel castillo llegarían poco antes de la puesta de sol, así que esperaba tener todo listo para entonces.

Zoro se sentó en una enorme roca cerca de donde se encontraba. El entrenamiento había terminado por ese día… ¡No! Simplemente había terminado. Aquella idea llevaba algunos días dando vueltas por su cabeza.

Observó a Taka no me mientras terminaba de prepararse para volver al castillo. Aun no le había informado de su decisión, ni a él, ni a la joven peli rosa que se había vuelto como su hermana durante aquellos dos años.

- Taka no me... – se armó de valor y dijo aquel nombre tras un suspiro.

El aludido lo miro, con esos ojos tan penetrantes y hermosos, sin embargo las palabras murieron en la boca del peli verde.

Mihawk sonrió ligeramente al contemplar al joven espadachín. Camino hacia él con elegancia, le resultaba sorprendente que aun hubiera ocasiones en las que el muchacho se ponía nervioso ante su presencia.

- Aun me resultas enigmático – comentó el mayor, tras haber anulado la distancia entre ellos y encontrarse a algunos centímetros del más joven, sujetando su barbilla para que lo mirara.

- Mañana me iré – dijo Zoro con simpleza. Llevaba semanas pensándolo, pero no se había atrevido a decirlo en voz alta hasta ese momento.

El pelinegro lo soltó e irguió su escultural cuerpo, poniéndose rígido. No pudo evitar suspirar con un ligero pesar, era algo que estaba plenamente que sucedería, sin embargo, no lo esperaba en aquel momento.

- ¿No te parece demasiado apresurado? – inquirió el mayor, buscando inconscientemente el modo de que el muchacho cambiara de idea.

- No – respondió Zoro con simpleza -, la verdad es que llevo algún tiempo pensándolo.

No es que hubiera querido que las cosas pasaran de aquel modo, después de todo, además del entrenamiento habían compartido un idilio tan indescriptible que le costaba trabajo pensar que tendrían que separarse.

- ¿Y me lo dices así…? - inquirió el mayor con un tono de voz entre molesto y decepcionado que no pasa desapercibido a los oídos del peli verde, es difícil desencajar a Taka no me, por esa razón no pudo evitar mirarle fijamente a los ojos -… ¿tan tranquilo?, ¿tan de repente? ¿Como si nada importara?

- No me gustan las despedidas.

Respondió con simpleza, y eso dolió.

Como si realmente aquellos dos años no hubieran significado nada para él. Su pecho se contrajo, era una sensación apremiante de decepción y dolor que le resultaba ligeramente familiar, después de todo aquella no era la primera vez que sobrevaloraba a Roronoa Zoro, sin embargo el dolor que sentía en esta ocasión era infinitamente más grande que la primera vez.

- Bien.

Tras decir aquella simple frase se dio la vuelta y se alejo, dejando a Zoro con el corazón a todo galope y una tremenda sensación de vacío en la boca del estomago.

No le gustaban las despedidas, pero que el mayor se diera la vuelta sin decir una palabra más lo había hecho sentir extrañamente perdido.

La noche ya se había adentrado bastante, de modo que tras caminar por la isla un largo rato, había optado por volver al castillo. Estaba cansado, y aunque le costaba reconocerlo, también estaba triste.

Había llegado a sentir un profundo cariño por Roronoa Zoro, hasta el punto de idealizar que quizás podría quedarse con él para siempre, aunque en el fondo sabía que eso jamás iba a pasar.

Atravesó los pasillos del castillo en silencio, dispuesto a dirigirse a sus aposentos sin hacer escalas, sin embargo la luz que se colaba desde la puerta del comedor lo hizo ir a investigar, quizás Roronoa estaría ahí dispuesto a hablar… ¿de qué tenían que hablar?

Suspiro pesadamente, pero a pesar de que no se le ocurriera nada de lo cual podía conversar con el joven espadachín, la humana curiosidad de saber si seguía en sus dominios lo hizo entrar al cuarto del comedor.

- ¡Ya era hora! – exclamó una furiosa Perona, al contemplar al shishibukai atravesar el umbral -. No puedo creer que después de tenerme cocinando como esclava no hayáis llegado temprano.

- Haz cocinado porque así lo has querido – respondió el hombre con voz calmada, ignorando la rabieta de la jovencita y paseando la mirada por la habitación -, no recuerdo haberte pedido que lo hicieras.

- ¡Idiota! – Gritó la chica sacando su lengua antes de cruzar los brazos a modo de enfado - ¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan grosero con una invitada tan mona y considerada como yo!?

- Ya te he dicho muchas veces que más que una invitada, eres una intrusa – prosiguió el mayor al no ver a nadie más en aquella habitación, deseaba preguntar por el peli verde, pero no pensó que fuera prudente hacerlo.

- ¡No eres pero para nada lindo! – Refunfuñó la joven volviéndose a mirarlo - ¿¡Por qué he tenido que parar con unos hombres tan mal educados y…!?

Las quejas de la hermosa peli rosa pararon y comenzó a pasear la mirada por el derredor del shishibukai.

- ¿Dónde has dejado a Zoro? – inquirió al no ver al peli verde por ningún lado - ¡Pero vaya que eres malvado! – prosiguió antes de que el mayor pudiera responderle, flotando hacia él y lanzándole una mirada de desaprobación - ¿Cómo lo has abandonado en el bosque? –indagó, provocando una expresión de incrédula sorpresa en los ojos del ojidorado.

- Yo no he…

- Mal… va… do – repitió la chica remarcando cada una de las silabas que había pronuncia por separado y con saña.

Mihawk contemplo como la chica salía flotando por una de las enormes ventanas en busca del peli verde, ni siquiera le había dado oportunidad de decirle que probablemente ya no se encontraba en la isla, pero era mejor así, quizá cuando se diera cuenta que el joven se había ido, ella también abandonaría su hogar…

Le resultaba extraña aquella palabra… "hogar".

Suspiro con pesadez al percatarse que pronto se encontraría solo de nuevo, no era que le perturbara la soledad, tenía suficiente paz como para poder estar solo consigo mismo, pero a pesar se había acostumbrado tanto a ese par de críos, que le resultaba difícil aceptar que pronto se irían.

Antes de que ellos lo acompañaran, jamás había llamado a aquel castillo su hogar.

- Idiota… idiota… idiota… - repetía la joven una y otra vez mientras surcaba los cielos de la extensa isla Kuraigana. Le molestaba sobremanera que Taka no me fuera tan insensible y grosero, como si nada le importara en el mundo.

Ella sabía que aquello no era así, había pasado bastante tiempo con él y Zoro en aquella isla como para saber que al shishibukai si le importaban, en especial el peli verde, con quien ella sabía, había llevado una relación más que estrecha durante lo largo de aquellos últimos dos años.

Bufó molesta por lo desconsiderado e insensible que era siempre Taka no me, era difícil creer que se hubiera encariñado con ese par de rufianes, y que siempre fuera ella la que andaba durante horas merodeando la isla en busca del despistado peli verde.

- ¡Idiotas! – Exclamó aun más molesta al recordar que los dos eran unos desatentos - ¡cuando me vaya desearan no haberme tratado tan mal! ¡Van a extrañarme!

Había perdido la noción del tiempo mientras vagaba por la isla, pero finalmente había logrado regresar al castillo de Mihawk.

Se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación del mayor, observando indeciso la perilla de la misma, preguntándose si acaso haber regresado ahí en lugar de disponer del bote, que el mayor le había obsequiado con anterioridad, para irse de aquella isla.

Suspiro cansado, llevaba algunos minutos ahí, en silencio, decidiendo si debía entrar, tocar o irse, pero antes de que su mente se despejara, la puerta se abrió y la elegante y escultural figura del shishibukai se paró en seco frente a él, contemplándolo con asombro.

- ¿Roronoa…?

No había logrado dormir, preguntándose si acaso ya había abandonado la isla, o si la chica peli rosa había partido con él. Así que, cansado de sus propias dudas y pensamientos, había optado por verificar por sí mismo si el bote continuaba en su sitio o no.

Al abrir la puerta de su habitación, lo último que había esperado era encontrar a Roronoa Zoro parado frente a él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el ojidorado sin ocultar su asombro, pero reprimiéndose.

Tenía que reconocer para sí mismo que le agradaba saber que aun no se había ido, incluso estaba feliz de verlo ahí, y si fuera alguien que se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, seguramente lo habría tomado entre sus brazos, lo había llevado hasta su cama y le habría hecho el amor celosamente, con tanta pasión y ahincó como jamás lo había hecho con nadie en su vida, sin embargo era difícil para él dejarse llevar de aquel modo por sus deseos.

- Debía darte las gracias por todo – respondió el menor mirándolo directamente a los ojos, aquellos preciosos ojos que lo hipnotizaban y lo hacían aceptar cosas que jamás creyó que haría.

- No es necesario – respondió el mayor, deseando saber más, pero incapaz de preguntar alguna cosa. Su cabeza era un lio de dudas deseosas por ser expuestas, y su corazón era un mar de nervios pidiendo ser calmado. No recordaba haber estado tan descompuesto en su vida.

Zoro trago saliva, sabía que aquello no era necesario, sin embargo fue la única excusa que se le ocurrió. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué no quería irse sin estar con él una vez más? Ya había hecho a un lado su orgullo ante ese hombre demasiadas veces, y jamás había visto en él un mínimo acto de reciprocidad.

Siempre era tan ecuánime que costaba creer que le importaba un ápice, pero luego le hacía el amor de esa manera tan maravillosa, tan increíble… un sonrojo intenso invadió sus mejillas al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

- Bien – respondió Zoro, tragándose las ganas que tenia de besarlo y estar con él, sabiendo que probablemente era la última vez que estarían juntos.

El peli verde reprimió un suspiro y se dio la vuelta, sentía su corazón estrujado, como si alguien lo tuviera entre sus manos y lo estuviera presionando, le dolía.

Los dedos de la mano izquierda del ojidorado se abrían y cerraban como única muestra de la batalla interna que se desataba en él. Zoro se dio la vuelta y su corazón dio vuelco, y en ese momento, por primera vez, sin antes detenerse a pensarlo, su mano izquierda tomo la muñeca derecha del más joven, cortando su paso y parando su respiración.

Zoro permaneció inmóvil, sin decir una palabra, sin voltear. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y su corazón se había desbocado incrédulo y emocionado.

Los labios de Mihawk se abrieron, y se secaron antes de que una solo palabra pudiera salir de ellos. Quería decir tantas cosas, detenerlo, invitarlo a permanecer con él para siempre, pero ¿Quién era él para frenar sus sueños?

Lamió sus labios y tragó saliva para humedecer su boca una vez más. Ojala las palabras le salieran, ojala pudiera expresarse como esos chiquillos ruidosos de los que siempre se quejaba, ojala pudiera articular algo sin exponer sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero lo suficientemente convincente como para retener al peli verde a su lado.

- Quédate… - comenzó a decir con una voz apenas audible que llego como un choque eléctrico a los odios del más joven -, al menos esta noche.

Zoro se volvió a verlo, su rostro era bastante expresivo y mostraba claramente su decepción, ¿Qué esperaba oír? Mihawk jamás decía lo que sentía, ni lo demostraba realmente, todo eran ideas suyas surgidas de los incontables encuentros furtivos y apasionados que habían tenido, realmente no podía decir que el mayor sintiera algo por el mas allá de un simple deseo.

- No – respondió el más joven, a pesar de que se moría de ganas de estar con él, a pesar de que deseaba decirle que lo tomara ahí mismo sin contemplaciones.

El shishibukai lo soltó lentamente, sintiendo como su cuerpo ardía de ganas de besarlo.

- Por favor… - pidió el mayor, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

- No tiene caso que prolongue lo inevitable – atinó a decir el peli verde, refiriéndose a su separación.

- Soy consciente de que te irás – admitió el mayor, resignado a confesarse ante el más joven -, y aunque quiera retenerte, no lo hare – observó la mirada incrédula del peli verde, pero aun así continuo -. Solo pido una última noche antes de renunciar a tu cuerpo para siempre.

- ¿A mi cuerpo? – Repitió el ojinegro -, ¿es lo único que te importa?

Mihawk frunció el ceño sorprendido.

- Antes no te importaba eso – acertó a decir el pelinegro.

- Siempre me ha importado – confesó el moreno en un suspiro.

Mihawk sonrió y jalo al joven hacia su cuerpo, atrapándolo en un abrazo fuerte. Jalo sus cortos cabellos verdes hacia atrás y lo beso con fuerza, invadiendo su boca, entrando con su lengua, acariciando cada rincón de aquella deliciosa cavidad que tanto placer le daba.

Luego de un par de minutos lo soltó.

Las respiraciones de ambos estaban agitadas, se miraron él uno al otro y ya no hicieron falta palabras, sus miradas ya se estaban devorando antes de comenzar.

Zoro empujó a Mihawk al interior de la habitación de manera brusca, introduciéndose también y cerrando la puerta con violencia detrás de sí. Se sacó la gabardina y camino como animal hacia su presa, deseaba tomar el control en esta ocasión, ansiaba poseer al shishibukai como el mismo lo había poseído tantas veces, pero aquella era batalla de poder que sabía le sería muy difícil ganar.

Mihawk lo dejo llegar hasta él como el lobo que se lanza contra su presa, pero una vez que lo tuvo sobre sus labios lo hizo girar y caer sobre la cama con frenesí. Se saco la camisa entre besos, sin perder detalle de la resistencia que el peli verde estaba poniendo en aquella ocasión. Pero eso no importaba, lo beso con frenesí, y empezó a bajar por su cuello, su torso, su abdomen…

Zoro comenzó a gemir y a retorcerse ansioso, ¿Qué tenía ese maldito hombre que lo hacía ceder tan fácilmente? Sin embargo, realmente lo tenía sin cuidado, el mismo lleva sus manos hasta sus pantalones para ayudarlo con la faena de deshacerse de aquella calurosa prenda que había comenzado a estorbarle.

Taka no me sacó el pantalón, contemplando el endurecido miembro de su amante a través de la ropa interior, aquello lo enloquecía al punto de mordisquearlo por encima de la tela, haciéndolo gemir y estremecerse eufórico, le encantaba tenerlo así, excitado y a punto de estallar. Bajó lentamente los bóxers del peli verde, liberando poco a poco al endurecido aparato, haciéndolo sacudirse al desprender completamente la prisión de tela que lo mantenía quieto. Le encantaba mirarlo, tan duro, tan grande, tan exquisito…

Lamió sus labios ansioso antes de engullir aquel cargado y borboteante aparato dentro de su boca, saboreando el liquido pre seminal, tan dulce y salado como el mismo guerrero debajo suyo; tan contrastante y fascinante; tan enloquecedoramente delicioso que lo tragaba completo, dejándolo entrar a lo más profundo de su garganta, solo para brindar aun mas placer a su exquisito compañero.

Zoro comenzó moverse desesperado al notar lo permisiva que esta la boca de Mihawk en aquella ocasión, tomó la cabeza del pelinegro y empezó a moverse a un ritmo exageradamente desesperado, haciendo que el vaivén sofocase ligeramente a su amante, pero poco le importó aquello, pues su semilla explota en un increíble orgasmo que lo recorrió desde la cabeza hasta los pies, haciéndolo estremecer. Liberándose en varios chorros de semen, de tal modo que las últimas gotas de este terminaron en el rostro del ojidorado, quien los saboreaba deliciosamente, ayudándose de sus manos para llevarlos hasta su boca.

Zoro jadeó entrecortadamente, sabiendo lo que proseguía a continuación. Lo espera ansioso, al punto de que abrió sus piernas y levantó sus caderas, invitando al mayor a entrar en él.

- ¿Estas ansioso? – sonrió Mihawk, lamiendo y ensalivando sus dedos antes de acercarlos peligrosamente a la estrecha entrada del moreno.

- No digas estupideces – vociferó Zoro con voz jadeante y entrecortada -, solo hazlo.

El mayor sonrió y dejó ir su dedo medio al interior del joven, arrancándole un gemido que difícilmente logro sofocar.

- Me gusta tomarme mi tiempo – le recordó al oído con una voz endiabladamente seductora, al tiempo que su dedo comienza a moverse en círculos dentro del ojinegro.

Zoro se retorcía de placer debajo de aquel espectacular cuerpo, mientras sentía como su interior se dilata poco a poco, permitiendo la entrada de un dedo más, que comienza a bailar con el otro dentro de su cuerpo, tocando ese punto que lo hacía enloquecer de placer y despertaba rápidamente su satisfecho aparato.

Taka no me sonrió al observar como el miembro de Zoro cobraba vida nuevamente, sacó sus dedos de su interior y se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior, quedando desnudo frente al muchacho.

El peli verde observó el excitado miembro de Mihawk, tan grande y duro como siempre. No pudo evitar tragar saliva, nervioso, al imaginar aquel enorme pedazo de carne dentro de su cuerpo. Estaba ansioso. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sujetó en alto sus piernas para facilitar aun más la penetración.

Mihawk le sonrío nuevamente, y acercando su miembro a la entrada de Zoro se inclinó ligeramente para poder alcanzar su oído y susurrarle con candencia

- Voy a hacerte gritar de placer, suplicándome por más.

Las mejillas del moreno se encendieron ante aquel cachondo comentario, pero antes de que pidiera decir nada, sintió como el firme aparato de su amante lo estocaba tan fuerte y tan rápido que le arranco un ronco y enloquecedor gemido que solo propicio que la libido del mayor llegara a un punto aun más alto.

El ojidorado no tuvo contemplaciones, comenzó el mete y saca a un ritmo descontrolado, dejándose llevar por sus deseo, haciendo gemir al chico tan fuerte y descontroladamente que lo único que atinaba a hacer era darle más duro. De la boca de Zoro comenzaron a salir frases incoherentes entre las que solo alcanzo a distinguir "así… más duro…más adentro".

El frenesí de ambos no tenía frontera, Zoro comenzó a estimular el mismo su excitado miembro, porque sentía que si no se venía pronto iba a enloquecer de placer, Mihawk en cambio comenzó a acelerar aun más el ritmo desenfrenado de su vaivén.

- Voy a correrme – anuncio Mihawk con una expresión que denotaba que pronto sería incapaz de seguir conteniéndose más.

- Hazlo – respondió Zoro, y como si aquello hubiera sido una orden, el mayor se vació dentro de él, quien alcanzo el orgasmo al sentir el cálido néctar del shishibukai invadiendo su interior.

Mihawk se dejo caer sobre él, respirando entrecortadamente. Aquel había sido el encuentro más intenso que habían tenido en aquellos dos años. Lentamente salió de dentro del peli verde, beso su frente y se dejo caer a un costado suyo en la cama.

- Te dije que te haría gritar – anuncio el mayor de manera triunfante, con la respiración entrecortada y una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Se sentía como un crio en navidad, la felicidad lo desbordaba, no solo por haber podido estar una vez más con Roronoa, sino por el hecho de que había logrado abrir uno de los enormes muros que había levantado a su alrededor, porque por un momento se había permitido a si mismo dejarse llevar, y aquella sensación de libertad era algo tan maravillosamente gratificante que deseaba hacerle saber al joven lo feliz y satisfecho que se encontraba.

Zoro se había sonrojado furiosamente al escuchar aquel comentario, se incorporo ligeramente para encarar al mayor, sin embargo la expresión que le vio en el rostro le había impedido echarle bronca, jamás lo había visto tan feliz, a pesar de que tal vez aquella era probablemente la última vez que estarían juntos.

- Si el activo fuera yo –comenzó a decir el moreno tras recostarse de nuevo -, no solo te haría gritar, ya no podrías levantarte.

El mayor se incorporo ligeramente, girando un poco hacia donde estaba el más joven y apoyando su cabeza sobre una de sus manos.

- No tienes la fuerza para estar sobre mí.

Zoro contemplo la sonrisa burlona y retadora de su amante y se giro, quedando sobre él, entre sus piernas. Tomo las pálidas manos del pelinegro y las sujeto con fuerza sobre la cabeza de este, para enseguida besarlo en los labios con pasión y suavidad, una suavidad poco común en el tosco espadachín del santoriu.

Lentamente lamio los labios del mayor, haciendo que los abriera ligeramente en un quejido de placer, momento que aprovecho ágilmente para introducir su lengua y comenzar a danzar dentro de su boca, saboreando cada dulce rincón.

El mayor levanto las caderas con premura, de modo que su palpitante y recuperado miembro rozara el de su amante, haciendo que un choque eléctrico los recorriera hasta la cabeza.

Zoro soltó las muñecas del mayor y comenzó a recorrer su escultural cuerpo con caricias y besos, permitiéndose bajar lentamente, eran pocas las beses que podía disfrutar de aquel viril miembro con sus labios, y sabia que si lograba hacerlo terminar probablemente podría tomarlo como tantas veces había imaginado.

Lamio la cabeza y escucho el viril gemido de su compañero al tiempo que el pálido cuerpo se retorcía debajo suyo. Sonrió. Lentamente comenzó a saborearlo con la lengua, recorriéndolo y haciendo enloquecer a su pareja…

Hacía ya un largo tiempo que lo consideraba su pareja, no solo su amante, no solo una aventura, no solo alguien con quien pasaba las noches frías para calentarse un poco. Prácticamente desde que aquellos encuentros habían comenzado entre ellos, se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado del shishibukai, pero nunca había dicho nada temiendo que sus sentimientos hicieran que todo aquello se terminara.

Bajo lentamente por el grueso aparato hasta las suaves y aterciopeladas bolas que colgaban en la base, las tomo con una de sus manos mientras con la otra hacia una puñeta a su amado. Lamio los testículos y sintió como Mihawk se estremecía de pies a cabeza, y tras hacerlo una vez más comenzó a chupar y succionar aquella parte del cuerpo del shishibukai que tanto le gustaba.

Mihawk se retorcía y apretaba las sabanas con fuerza, conteniendo las ganas de tomar al joven de los cabellos y penetrarle la boca con fuerza y frenesí. Le costaba trabajo contenerse, sin embargo siempre había amado a aquel muchacho, y lo último que deseaba era hacerle daño, así que simplemente se dejo hacer mientras el peli verde disfrutaba de su sexo, bajando lentamente en busca de algo más.

- ¡Idiotas!

El fuerte grito de la chica seguido de una cubetada de agua fría, la cual cayo mayormente sobre Zoro, saco a la pareja de su idilio con brusquedad.

- ¡Llevo horas buscándote! – Le recrimina al peli verde la chica de cabello rosa - ¡Eres un malvado Taka no me! – Se dirige esta vez al mayor, lloriqueando - ¡Buaaa! ¡Me dijiste que habías dejado a Zoro abandonado en el bosque!

- Yo no dije ese – espetó el mayor, incorporándose en la cama -. Simplemente lo asumiste y te fuiste.

La chica siguió lloriqueando aun más fuerte, lastimando los oídos de los hombres frente a ella.

- Yo no te pedí que me buscaras – espetó Zoro, intentando que se calmara, pero aquel comentario solo encolerizo más a la joven.

- ¡Maldito pervertido! – Le recriminó entre sollozos - ¡Al menos Taka no me ha tenido la decencia de cubrirse!

Zoro se giró sorprendido hacia el shishibukai, quien estaba abrochándose el pantalón y apretó la mandíbula enfadado al ser consciente de que probablemente no volvería a tener aquella oportunidad.

- Eso te pasa por entrar a las habitaciones de otro sin tocar – gruñó Zoro sin mostrar intención alguna de cubrir su palpitante virilidad.

- ¿¡Como pueden ser tan malos!? – Continuó lloriqueando la chica mientras volaba de un lado a otro por la habitación - ¡Y yo que había preparado una cena especial para despedirnos!

El peli verde suspiró resignado mientras observaba como la joven seguía lloriqueando por la habitación.

- De acuerdo – aceptó al fin -. Vamos a cenar.

La joven detuvo su llanto en seco y observo sorprendida al espadachín más joven. Se dibujo una sonrisa complacida en su rostro y voló hasta la puerta, donde finalmente aterrizo sus pies.

- Dense prisa – les ordenó con voz cantarina -, y no vayan desnudos.

Tras decir aquello salió dando saltitos de alegría.

Zoro rascó su cabeza preguntándose en qué momento habían comenzado a tener tanta confianza. Eran como una familia, indudablemente no se comparaban con sus nakamas, pero aun así, a su peculiar modo, eran una familia.

Mihawk se acercó al peli verde por atrás y le dio un beso en la nuca, cerca del cuello, haciendo que se le erizara la piel.

- Quizás ahora te pienses mejor eso de irte tan apresuradamente – dio una palmada en el trasero del moreno y salió de la habitación, posiblemente rumbo al comedor.

Zoro bufó con aires de enfado, pero en su rostro había una amplia sonrisa que parecía no quererse borrar.

Ciertamente ahora tenía una razón para quedarse un poco más, en aquel vistoso castillo.

**FIN**


End file.
